Abby Creevey
Abby is the oldest daughter and oldest child of Gabrielle and Collin. First book Abby first appeared on the Hogwarts express. She was sitting alone in a compartment waving to her family through the window. When she was asked by Ali James and Olivia to sit with her, she allowed them. She then caught Ali staring at her, and that's when she discovered Ali was her mother's sister’s daughter (in other words her cousin.) When she learned that she was sitting with the dark lord’s daughter (Olivia) she began screaming in fear. When Hermione came to see what the problem was she reinsured Abby that Olivia was not a problem. When they first years arrived in the great hall Abby was the first to get sorted. She was placed in Griffandore because of her bravery and joy for adventure. During her first flying lesson it took Abby 8 tries to get her broom. She was also one of the students who attempted to stop James from flying after Jane. It was Abby who informed James of the room of requirements. It was also Abby that spotted the trail of water after feeling the water go in her slippers. Abby is also one of the girls who takes turns wearing the stone. Abby had been sleeping in Lily's room with Lily and the other girls over Christmas break the night Lily was attacked by Umbridge. She as well as her cousins, James, Olivia, and her younger siblings were brought to Hogwarts right after the attack. Abby then at the end of the year boarded the Hogwarts express to return home. Once at kings cross station Abby greeted her family then said by to the others. She was then seen with her family at the grave yard for the tribute. Book 2 In book 2 Abby was 12 and in her second year at Hogwarts. Abby first appeared in her brother's room when she had received her letter. She then read her letter out loud to her family. Abby then appeared at Diagon alley with her family by the front door. She then left with Ali, James, Olivia and Billy to buy the rest of her school supplies. It was mentioned she played around with minor magic for the rest of August. At kings cross station Abby sat with James, Olivia, Ali, Swan and Billy on the train. There she was introduced to Sunny who also sat with her. When she arrived at Hogwarts she sat at the Griffandore table watching the sorting. Abby was at the lake when Jane and Nutcracker had the duel with James and Olivia. She had been talking about her first day of classes. In the middle of the night in early October, Abby discovered Sunny and Rosalie making a cure for Sunny's grandfather. She helped by getting them pumpkin juice. After that Abby helped make the potion every day. She too learned about Sunny's grandfather's death the night before Sunny did. Abby was sitting with James when he informed them Umbridge was plotting. She refused to let Olivia go undercover. She even made the comment that it was the Order's problem and that they were just a bunch of kids. Abby is also the one who suggested they wait a while before returning Sirius Black Abby sat with James and the others on the train ride. She was also at the Potter’s house the night Umbridge died. When Abby was notified by the Summer twins that the archway had been moved, she helped them and the others look for it at Hogwarts. When Abby found out Billy was obsessing over nutcracker, she called him an insane stalker. When the Summer twins informed them they were to take the stone, Abby took off the locket and gave them the stone. Abby was in Swan's potion class and when Swan's potion exploded it exploded on her as well. When Swan left the great hall after her food was turned into slugs, Abby went with the others to check on her. When Swan was being beaten up by Jane, Abby casted petrificus totalus on Jane. Abby was very worried when she found her sister unconscious. When Jane approached the Griffandore table to return Olivia's photo album, Abby put her arm in-front of Swan to protect her in case Jane tried anything. When Abby went on another walk to the lake with her friends, sister and cousins and Nutcracker came along Abby had her wand at the ready. When Jane saved Swan, Abby told Jane she was so much more than just a slytherin. Abby's last appearance was at the tribute, which she took part in. Book 3 In book 3 Abby was 13-14 years old, and a third year Griffandore at Hogwarts. Abby first appeared in the wand shop, however she was not directly mentioned. She then went with the others to buy the rest of her school supplies, she wasn’t directly mentioned during this either. Abby was with James at kings cross station. When it was time to board the train Abby said bye to her parents then boarded the train with James and the others. Abby was then in the great hall during the sorting however was not directly mentioned. Abby went to Hogsmeade with James and the other older students. On her way out of the shrieking shack it was Abby who Albus and the other two fell on. When the school learned the chamber of secrets was opened again they had to sleep in the great hall. Abby shared her sleeping bag with Swan who was scared. Abby was in History of magic class when Professor Finnegan taught them about Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. In early December Abby had gone to Hogsmeade with the others. When she returned to Hogwarts she went with them to the Library where Rose was. Abby went to the hospital wing when Jane got petrified. At that time she asked Madam Pomfrey if she had seen Swan. Abby then started to get worried, and when she learned the missing member of her gang were in Myrtles bathroom, she went to get them. However in the bathroom she discovered they had been petrified, then she got petrified herself. A few days before Christmas break, Abby was unpetrified. Abby went with the others who had just been unpetrified to the great hall. There she was hugged by all her friends. Abby stayed up all night with the others in the Griffandore common room talking. She went home for the Christmas holidays, and went to the Potter's Christmas party. There, when the kids had to stand in a line So Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Abby was declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts, Abby walked into the common room just in time to hear James admit to kissing Sunny. On Valentine’s Day Abby went to the shrieking shack with Rebecca, Rosalie, Olivia, Jane and Ali. Abby admitted to liking a guy who was in slytherin. Later that day Abby was one of the girls who ran into the common room announcing she knew who opened the chamber of secrets. On day in the middle of the night Abby was woken up by Ali. Once she was informed Jane and Nutcracker were out of bed they left the common room. After Nina told them they had snuck out the girls decided to report it to Hermione straight away. Abby was then at the tribute, and her last apperance was at the restaurant. Book 4 In book four Abby was 14-15 years old and a fourth year Griffandore at Hogwarts. She first appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Abby sat in an compartment with Ali, Billy, Nina, Molly and Swan. Then at Hogwarts she was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.